Smells like us
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Conner chega no apartamento que dividiam para encontrar um Tim adormecido...ou nem tanto.


**Título:** Smells like us  
**Categoria:** **[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09** ; Slash M/M; Smut.

**Advertências:** Sexo explicito  
**Resumo:** Conner chega no apartamento que dividiam para encontrar um Tim adormecido...ou nem tanto.

**N.A:** Inspirada nessa tradução que o Fabs fez: Sem título (PG) e meio que uma continuação dela. Não conheço bem os personagens, mas espero que tenha fica do bom

**Smells like us**

Estava tarde, bem tarde. Tanto que Tim já caíra no sono. Haviam escolhido um momento ruim para começar um relacionamento mas, pensando melhor, quando era um momento bom afinal? Suas vidas nunca paravam... tanto que só se viram poucas noites nessas duas semanas desde que começaram a namorar.

Conner suspirou, ele estava suado, precisava de um banho e de uma boa noite (e provavelmente boa parte da manhã) de sono, só esperava que Tim ainda estivesse lá quando acordasse. Por precaução -e também porque não conseguiu resistir-, aproximou-se da cama para plantar um beijo na testa dele antes de ir para o chuveiro.

Entretanto ele se esqueceu que seu namorado tinha instintos afiados e sono leve, mal se aproximou e já o sentiu acordar para só depois relaxar ao reconhecer quem era, piscando sonolento e fazendo um som manhoso com a garganta.

-Desculpe...eu te acordei...- viu o outro tentar se erguer para se sentar e colocou uma mão em seu ombro para impedi-lo- ...ei, não precisa, eu to suado, volto já, volte a dormir...

Tim afastou a mão do outro de si e sentou-se, jogando os braços em torno do pescoço de Conner e o puxando para um beijo profundo e lento.

-Uau... – Conner falou sem fôlego, tendo sentado na cama ao separar os lábios -...isso que significa manter a cama aquecida para o outro, não é? Mas porque essa reação tão entusiástica? Você não estava dormindo?

-Eu estava tentando... mas a cama... 'tá com o seu cheiro...-Tim disse languidamente, piscando até estar mais acordado. Num movimento fluido e rápido até demais para alguém que estava sonolento, ele subiu no colo de Conner, com um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril.

-Parece que não tanto quanto você quer...

-Definitivamente não... mas eu vou mudar isso agora.- Tim sorriu de lado antes de voltar a beijar o outro, com tanta vontade e ímpeto que logo estavam caindo deitados na cama ainda sem separarem os lábios.

Tim se afastou, a boca entreaberta, vermelha e úmida do beijo, ergueu-se até ficar sentado sobre o membro de outro, sorrindo de lado ao sentir que já estava duro. Tirou a camisa do pijama, deixando Conner apreciar seu peito exposto por apenas alguns segundos antes de voltar a descer e atacar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Eles ficaram se beijando por longos minutos, com Conner aproveitando cada um para passar as mãos pelas costas, peito e coxas do outro, na verdade, tocava , apertava e arranhava de leve tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance. Tim terminou o beijo, procurando respirar um pouco e deixando o outro atacar-lhe o queixo e o pescoço enquanto se posicionava melhor para alinhar os membros presos pelas incômodas peças de roupa. Quando conseguiu, ele começou a se esfregar, arrancando um gemido longo de Conner e o levando a retribuir o gesto.

Pouco depois, Conner estava invertendo as posições, ficando por cima e podendo se esfregar no outro com mais intensidade e precisão, arrancando gemidos longos depois que soltou a boca e passou a atacar o pescoço de Tim.

-Não... não assim, eu quero você...dentro de mim... na gaveta, rápido...pegue duas, eu não quero ter que limpar depois...

-Eu não me importaria de limpar...especialmente se for do seu peito...

Tim gemeu baixinho ao ouvir isso, a imagem de Conner lambendo o gozo de seu peito se formando em sua mente. Entretanto, isso teria de ficar para outra hora, principalmente porque a posição que ele queria no momento não traria esse resultado.

-Não discuta... pegue duas, se quiser discutir eu me viro e volto a dormir...

-Aqui está...- Conner rapidamente pegou as duas camisinhas e o tubo de lubrificante, jogando-os na cama ao se ver puxado de novo para baixo, a língua de Tim querendo invadir sua boca. – Ei, espera um pouco...-ele afastou o outro e se ergueu, saindo da cama, tentando não rir do som desgostoso que o outro não conteve. –Preciso só me livrar disso, calma...- ele tirou a camiseta e começou a trabalhar para se livrar da calça e cueca de uma vez só.

Tim ergueu-se nos próprios cotovelos, distraído demais com a visão a sua frente para pensar coerentemente, foi só quando o outro já estava quase completamente nu que se lembrou –na verdade o pulsar que sentiu entre as pernas fez isso- de que ainda estava usando a calça de seu pijama, num impulso ergueu os quadris, começando a se livrar delas. Conner, agora despido, ajudou-o, puxando o tecido pelas pernas e jogando-o longe antes de rapidamente passar a cobrir o corpo do outro com o seu.

-Coloca isso rápido...- Tim pegara uma das camisinhas e a entregava para Conner.

-Apresado, não? Espera,eu tenho de te preparar...ahnnn...antes...

-N-não... precisaaahnnn...-Tim gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e arqueando ao sentir um dos dedos do outro já o invadindo com a ajuda da substância gelada.

Ele não era do tipo de provocar, ou pelo menos não era antes de conhecer Tim. Não demorara muito a perceber o quanto era divertido e o quão delicioso o outro ficava gemendo e imerso em prazer, então Conner se demorou, usando um dedo e depois dois, entrando e saindo, movendo-se guiado pelas expressões e reações do ser sob si até três dedos abrindo-o para que em breve entrasse. Muito em breve, pois logo Tim empurrou os quadris contra o que o entrava,pedindo tímida e sedutoramente por mais.

Conner penetrara o outro, já posicionado e com as pernas em seus ombros, e movia-se lento e deliciosamente nem dois minutos depois.

-Não, espera, para...- Tim colocou uma mão no peito do outro para afastá-lo. Ficara tão envolvido com as sensações que quase esquecera seu objetivo.

-O que... foi? T-te... machuquei?

-Não, nada assim...- num movimento rápido as posições haviam se invertido e agora era Conner quem estava deitado com a cabeça no travesseiro. –Eu quero o _seu_ cheiro nos lençóis, lembra?- Tim sorriu antes de se posicionar melhor e guiar o membro de outro de volta para dentro de si, descendo num movimento único, gemendo alto com o ato.

Tim tinha um rosto tão inocente e, ainda assim, podia fazer aquilo... exibindo uma expressão deliciada, com as bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados e avermelhados, jogando a cabeça para trás em seguida para expor a garganta com algumas marcas de mordidas e chupões, o pomo de adão pronunciado e movendo-se quando soltava ofegos e gemidos. Movia-se num ritmo rápido, subindo e descendo, movendo o cabelo suado do rosto com uma mão, antes de voltar a usar o peito de Conner como apoio.

Ele continuou nisso, acelerando conforme a necessidade por mais crescia.

Conner mordeu os lábios, tentando se conter para não alcançar o ápice logo, queria pelo menos ir depois do outro. Do jeito que Tim tremia e seus músculos do abdome se contraíam não demoraria muito, percebeu que ele estava ficando cansado pela posição, e o ajudou, colocando as mãos nos quadris deliciosos e o auxiliando a subir e descer na velocidade que queria. Tim gemeu alto, mais alto do que todas às vezes anteriores... Adorava isso, adorava faze-lo gemer assim.

Afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro, posicionando-se para poder erguer-se de encontro aos movimentos de Tim, nessa hora o cheiro do outro o invadiu com força, virou o rosto, cheirando e gemendo, ele tinha razão, tinha o odor de ambos ali, mas o de Tim era bem mais forte que o dele.  
Não por muito tempo.

Com um movimento preciso e forte, Conner atingiu Tim fundo, fazendo-o arquear e gritar, gozando. Continuou segurando-o pelos quadris, ajudando-o a manter-se erguido, não demorando para atingir seu prazer, puxando-o para cima de si em seguida, deitando-o em seu peito. Ambos continuaram se movendo ainda levados pelo orgasmo, até pararem, respirando pesadamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego e, mesmo a posição não ajudando, mantendo-se um perto do outro, os peitos colados. Até que Tim se afastou, deixando Conner sair de si e se livrando em seguida das duas camisinhas. Limpos exceto pelo suor, procuraram um ao outro, dormindo perto o suficiente enquanto a brisa da janela os secava.

Ele provavelmente deveria ter contado a Tim que o cheiro de ambos já estava em todo o quarto mesmo antes disso, em especial na cama.

E, bem, não importava agora, afinal, parecia que ele não era o único que pretendia manter isso assim por muito e muito tempo.

**The end.**


End file.
